User blog:CEDJunior/Valkyrie Expands (SHINE 18 Review)
To say that last night's SHINE 18 event had everything would be an understatement! The event had so many twists and turns that it could have given viewers and followers cricks in their necks from trying to catch all of them! Here's what happened at the event. Kellie Skater defeated Kimberly, Kay Lee Ray, and Justine Silver (the lone heel in the match) in a Four Way Freestyle Match, and then made a request to Shine VP Lexie Fyfe to replace the injured Madison Eagles as Evie's partner in the upcoming SHINE Tag Team Championship match. Next up, Tracy Taylor defeated Amber O'Neal in an interesting match between two seasoned veterans. Couldn't help but notice Amber's growing heel demeanor in the match; I've hoped that Amber would regain her villainous side now that she's on her own in Shine. Maybe this could be the beginning. Shanna made her return to Shine and defeated promotion regular La Rosa Negra in a spectacular match that I'd have to consider the event's best. I do wish that TNA kept Shanna; she's absolutely phenomenal. In the fourth match, Su Yung went up against Rhia O'Reilly with Tracy in Su's corner. All of a sudden, Saraya Knight, the #1 Contender for the SHINE Championship, showed up and actually whispered something in Su's ear, and that put Su into a huge rage which led to her making Rhia submit. After the match, Rhia attacked Su, and Saraya grabbed her and took her to the back. More on this, I promise. Kellie Skater made her second appearance of the event with Evie, but the pair of Aussie phenoms were defeated by The Lucha Sisters (Mia Yim and Leva Bates) in their SHINE Tag Team Championship match. In the next match, Nikki Storm put up a game effort against Amazing Kong, but in the end, the former WWE Diva and former TNA Knockouts Champion was just too much for her. Speaking of former WWE Divas, Valkyrie leader Serena Deeb kept her unbeaten record alive with a victory over Mercedes Martinez. The Ybor City Street Fight between Jessicka Havok and Allysin Kay had all sorts of brutality, the fight escalating to the parking lot, and Kay even being tossed into a dumpster. It also had something else: Havok being run down by a car. Kay later got in to the passenger's seat, and the pair sped off. So after all of that, Havok and Kay have had three brutal matches with no resolution. As for the main event, Ivelisse successfully defended her SHINE Championship against Saraya Knight, but it was what happened after the match that stole the show. After the match ended, Valkyrie came out and attacked Ivelisse in the ring. But wait! Something, or should I say, someone new has been added! If you look at the picture in this blog, you will see none other than Su Yung with the villainous faction. That's right, Su finally made her long awaited transformation into a villainess and joined Valkyrie in attacking Ivelisse; doing so while showing off a very sinister look to her attire, hair, and facial makeup. She also seemed to act like she was either under a spell or possessed; at one point, she rammed her head into the turnbuckle. Several babyfaces were fought away from the ring, but Su's West Coast Connection partner Tracy Taylor entered the ring to try to talk some sense into her. However, as soon as Saraya gave the word (or should I say, "whispers"), the evil Su attacked Tracy with a vicious neckbreaker and cradled herself towards Saraya. Serena later grabbed the mic and told the fallen Ivelisse that she can no longer run from her. She also stated that she will bring the SHINE Championship back to Valkyrie where it belongs. Oops! Correction: the new Valkyrie! So to recap, Kellie Skater works double duty, Jessicka Havok gets run down, and Su Yung turned heel and joined Valkyrie. So many questions to answer leading to SHINE 19, which Lenny Leonard announced will take place on May 23! Regarding who the driver of the car was, the obvious answer would be Allysin Kay's partner, Taylor Made, but I hope they don't go down that predictable route. Havok/Kay IV is one of three matches I see happening for SHINE 19. Another match I see happening will feature the villainous Su Yung facing her former tag team partner Tracy Taylor in a grudge bout due to last night's events. And I also think that SHINE 19 will finally see the anticipated main event title match between Ivelisse and Serena! I can't wait for the next event! Category:Blog posts